


Warm Hands

by ostentatiouslyrealistic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ostentatiouslyrealistic/pseuds/ostentatiouslyrealistic
Summary: The journey to Shiratorizawa is hard. But nearly freezing his hands off is worth it in the end.





	Warm Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hi @kaiisen! I'm your secret santa, and I hope you like this piece!

Moniwa was freezing.

There was no other way to explain his frigid, almost numb fingers as they tightly grasped the box to his chest in a death grip. Around him, people rushed to and from their destinations, noses buried in grey toned scarves and hands stuffed deep within their pockets. At the sight of—or lack of—their hands, he felt a deep-seated jealousy worm its way into his heart. They all had warm hands, and here he was in danger of losing them to potential frostbite.

And he liked his hands. 

The sky loomed ahead, equally as grey as the layers and layers of heavy clouds that swept from one corner of the universe to the other and hid the sun. The wind that blew through his coat and swept across his face bit with such ferocity that he attempted to hide in the collar of his coat. Briefly, he debated whether he could find his way with his eyes hidden from sight but then discarded the idea because even though he'd only visited the school once, Shiratorizawa was notoriously difficult to find.

He took a left, then a right. Up a hill. Then back down. Then another left.

Here, the crowd began to thin out, and he worried that he'd never find his way. In his chest, his heart began to race with nervous palpitations, thumping heavily against his ribcage. This was different from a volleyball match. Back then, it'd come from competitive nerves—an itch to slam his hand into the smooth leather of a volleyball. This time, his nerves screamed that he'd freeze to death in the middle of nowhere.

God, anxiety was a bitch.

Teeth chattering and eyes watering from the extreme chill, he took another turn and nearly burst into tears at the sight of three familiar figures. Two of them were tall and daunting, yet it was the third, shorter member that held the most intimidation under his asymmetrical bangs. One of the tall young men had an outdated bowl cut underneath ridiculous earmuffs, and he was speaking in rapid tones.

Go—Go-something or another. Moniwa couldn't quiet remember his name, just that he'd been self-nicknamed the "Little Ace" and that his straights had a terrifying accuracy.

The shortest member of the group, squished between the two giants and sporting an asymmetrical haircut—Moniwa remembered him as their setter, Shiratorizawa's quiet backbone. Now, he wore an exasperated frown as the young ace rambled nonstop in his ear. But on the court, his expression never wavered from intense concentration. Always safe, always reliable.

Finally, the last of the group. A middle blocker that Moniwa only faintly remembered. Sometimes, he'd switch with the red haired middle blocker demon—the one that Moniwa would never admit terrified him.

"Ex-excuse me?" he stuttered. The young ace and the exasperated setter didn't seem to hear him. Thankfully, the middle blocker did, as his gaze flickered toward Moniwa. Then his sleep-addled eyes widened just a fraction, and he nudged the setter. This caught both of their attentions, and all of them paused in their step.

Moniwa rushed forward on wobbly legs, taking care not to drop the box he'd so carefully protected on his way here. The young ace regarded him curiously while the setter narrowed his eyes in faint recognition.

"Hello, sorry, um," he coughed. A puff of air escaped his lips and dissipated immediately.

"Senpai, I think he's dying," the young ace whispered not-so-discreetly  to the setter.

"Shut up, Goshiki. He isn't dying," the middle blocker remarked. Goshiki frowned and swept his gaze up and down Moniwa's shivering form. If Moniwa could respond without butchering up his words, then he'd be inclined to agree that he was, in fact, dying.

He couldn't feel his toes anymore.

Any breath could become his last.

"Can we help you?' The setter spoke up, cocking a curious brow. His eyes flickered over Moniwa's hunched form, and both brows raised in concern. Maybe, just maybe, Moniwa had forgotten to check the weather before leaving, donning a long coat to serve as a weak shield against the blistering winds.

"Can you tell me where the Shiratorizawa dorms are?" Goshiki opened his mouth to respond, but the middle blocker beat him to it.

"Just turn a right around the bend and go up the hill. It'll be the building with Christmas decorations on the windows. You'll need a code to get in though," he said. At that, Moniwa's heart sank. There went his surprise.

His disappointment must have spoke volumes because Goshiki quickly asked, "Are you looking for someone? Family? Friend?"

Moniwa held up the box for them to see. "Friend actually. I'm looking for Ushijima."

Suddenly, the setter snapped his fingers and pointed at him. "Now I remember you. You're the previous captain from Datekou, yes?"

The middle blocker spoke before he could answer. "Why are you looking for him?"

Moniwa shrugged, a difficult feat considering that his joints had started to freeze up. The lack of response from his limbs was mildly concerning. "He's an old friend of mine. We met at a captain's meeting."

Technically, it wasn't a lie.

"Uh," he started. "Would you mind helping me get to the dorms? I've got something I want to give him." Goshiki stepped forward and peered into the box. His face twisted into a frown.

"You aren't going to poison him, right?"

 

\--

 

On the way there, he learned that the setter was Shirabu and that the middle blocker was Kawanishi, both second year students, while Goshiki was only in his first. Both upperclassmen regarded him with polite talk, asking about his plans for the future and if he was having a good break.

Goshiki, after being reassured multiple times that _no_ , Moniwa had no intention of murdering their captain nor was he interested in discovering Shiratorizawa's dirty secrets (he made a mental note to ask Ushijima about it later), interjected Shirabu and Kawanishi's conversation with bright anecdotes of his own. From their overly intense training sessions down to their common frustration and admiration for Karasuno's number ten player.

"His jumps and spikes are so irritating, but it's like he's flying," Goshiki sighed. He was in the middle of recounting their training week with the few select Miyagi-prefecture players. From what Moniwa could remember, Koganegawa had attended the same training session and had come back with stories and memories of his newfound friendship with the shrimp and a few others from different schools.

"I remember the first time we played against them," Moniwa added, nodding in agreement. "I hadn't seen Aone and Futakuchi that frustrated in a long time, though I was pretty stunned myself. His playing is admirable, but you can't deny how annoying it can be, especially with that number nine."

"Their blocker was the worst," Kawanishi mused. "He managed to block Ushijima's spike. Kenjirou remembers that, doesn't he?" He knocked his shoulder into the setter fondly. Shirabu scowled, and Moniwa took a slight step away from him.

"Now, now, no need to get riled—"

"We're here!" Goshiki announced. He'd been so engrossed with their conversation that he'd completely missed the bright lights and garland that hung in the windows of the large building. Moniwa blinked, vision suddenly assaulted with string lights and tinsel, as Goshiki punched in the dorm code and pulled open the door.

A gust of warm air pulled them into the lobby, and Moniwa sighed in relief. He pulled his hands to his mouth and breathed hot air onto his frozen digits. Kawanishi, did the same, balancing Moniwa's box precariously on one hand, and though it teetered at some point, the box never fell from his palm.

"Ushijima-san is on the third floor," Shirabu muttered and started for the stairs, not bothering to check if the others followed him or not.

"Thank you," Moniwa muttered. He held out both hands, and Kawanishi gently placed the box in his grip.

The middle blocker shook his head and waved dismissively. "Your fingers were blue."

Mortified, he could only nod and follow the small group to Ushijima's room.

 

\--

 

"Oh?"

And fuck. There he was, that red-haired demon that leapt carelessly yet managed to block most of Datekou's finest spikers. He loomed over the small group, mouth pulled into a wide Cheshire grin.

"And what do we have here?"

Goshiki automatically pointed at the third year Datekou student. "He said he was looking for Ushijima-senpai."

Tendou raised a brow, and if possible, his smile widened. "And who do you think you are?"

"I—I'm just here to—uh—see—well," he stammered. "I thought you'd remember me?" The box shook in his hands.

Suddenly, Tendou pulled back, waving his hands at him and guffawing into a fist. "I'm just messing with you, man." Then he craned his neck over his shoulder and sang, "Wakatoshi-kun, your boyfriend is here."

"Boyfriend?" Goshiki exclaimed. Even Shirabu and Kawanishi's calm composure cracked as all three of them gaped at Moniwa. Tendou pushed into the hall and wrapped an arm around Goshiki's startled frame.

"Come on then. Let the lovebirds"—he leered over at Moniwa and wagged his brows suggestively—"have their alone time."

"Wait, what?" But Tendou was already herding them away, pushing at them towards the exit.

"Let's go see if Semi-Semi is busy. I haven't seen him all week—Reon's been stealing all my time with him..." His voice faded as they rounded a corner, and Goshiki's protests also diminished with distance. Shirabu and Kawanishi were too stunned to throw Tendou off.

Moniwa blinked in confusion, then shook his head to clear his thoughts. He pushed forward and rapped his knuckles against the open door. "Knock knock?" he asked tentatively, poking his head into the room.

Ushijima sat on the edge of his bed, perched as if he were about to rise. A discarded Shounen Jump volume sat at his side, pages flipped to the advertisements. He tilted his head at Moniwa's greeting. "You can come in."

He shuffled through the entrance, using a foot to kick the door closed behind him. It shut with a soft click, though the sound was like a gunshot in the silent room.

"This is a surprise," Ushijima commented, and he stood to his full height, towering over Moniwa's much smaller frame. To the latter's surprise and genuine glee, his boyfriend's gaze softened as they raked over his shivering form.

Ushijima had never been one for public affection, but Moniwa had learned throughout their relationship that it was always the little things that counted between them. He gifted him with a shy but bright smile and held out the box.

"What is it?" he asked, moving forward to take it from him. Their fingers brushed gently against each other, and his warmth was a welcome sensation. Suddenly, Ushijima frowned and set the box on his bed. "You're freezing."

Moniwa laughed nervously, tugging lightly at his scalp. "That's what I get for being an idiot and not checking the weather before leaving," he snorted and rubbed his hands together. The friction would bring temporary warmth, and already, Shiratorizawa's dorm was doing wonders to ward off the ghost of winter's chill.

"Here." And suddenly, there was a blanket thrown his way. Immediately, his vision was clouded by soft fleece, and Ushijima disappeared from view. It took a good minute for Moniwa to find his way out of the maze of softness, but he found that the warmth it generated brought a bit of feeling back into his hands.

"Thank you," he grunted, finally yanking it off his head. He could feel the static as it spread up his hair and caused his curls to stand on end. His boyfriend coughed, and to him, that was the equivalent of a full-bellied laugh. "I look ridiculous, don't I?" he scoffed and ran his fingers through his hair, though it only seemed to make things worse.

"You look...presentable?" That was Ushijima's answer, lined with teasing amusement, as he entertained himself with watching Moniwa struggle with his appearance. Finally, he gave up, dropping his hands to pull the blanket closer around himself.

"Ha ha," he mocked, but then his eyes strayed to the box on the bed, and he gestured at it. "You should open it. But be careful!" He shuffled forward, taking care not to trip over Tendou's numerous manga books littering the ground.

Ushijima pulled the box onto his lap and patted the space next to him. An invitation for Moniwa to join. The latter happily did so, settling with some difficulty, as the fleece blanket had trailed behind him. Finally settled, he watched eagerly as his boyfriend fumbled with the flaps.

"It opens from the side," he helped, pointing downward. Ushijima nodded and finally managed to pull open the box. And then his gaze softened from confusion to fondness.

"You have every sports equipment known to man, and you already have a ton of volleyballs. I know you're not a huge fan of sweets, so I got you the one that the baker said was the least sweet," Moniwa hurriedly explained. Ushijima only pulled it out, settling it on top of the box.

It was a small cake, perfect for two.

And it had survived the trek to Shiratorizawa.

The vanilla icing was perfectly piped to form the illusion of snow, and a small marshmallow snowman sat atop of the mound. On its side, there stood a small chocolate sign with "North Pole, this way," written in cursive. It was gentle and simple.

Just like Ushijima.

He pulled out two forks and handed one to Ushijima, who set it down immediately.

"Before I forget," he muttered, then turned to dig in his nightstand. Then he pulled out a heinously wrapped gift and held it out for Moniwa to take. With a furrowed brow, he gingerly took it into his hands, afraid it'd fall apart at any second. It was a little bigger than his hand.

"Can I open it?" Ushijima motioned for him to 'go ahead.'

After doing so, Moniwa gaped at the gift in confused astonishment.

"Wha—," he paused and lifted up the cat ears. "Why? Not that I hate it, but I'm confused."

Abashed, Ushijima turned his gaze away to avoid him. He palmed the back of his neck, which had turned a gentle shade of pink

"Satori helped me pick it out." That explained it. "I told him I wasn't really sure what to get you. And he asked about you. I mentioned that you reminded me of a cat, and that's," he pointed at the headband, "what we ended up getting."

With a slight cough, Moniwa only managed to hold in his amusement before it burst out of him. He chuckled and slid them on, turning to his boyfriend, "And do I look like a cat now?"

"The resemblance is uncanny." That set him off on another round of laughter, and Ushijima smiled, coughing lightly into his fist.

Suddenly, the door slammed open to reveal Tendou, now dragging a disgruntled Semi behind him. "Hello lovebirds! I hate to break your fest—is that cake? And are those cat ears?" Semi smacked the back of his head, causing Tendou to pout before turning back to them and clearing his throat. "Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted, it's snowing."

He turned his unwavering, unfazed gaze onto Moniwa, who slightly cowered into the blanket. "And Moniwa-kun, I know this is your first time spending Christmas at Shiratorizawa, but I'll have you know that when it snows, it means there's a snowball fight. And as Wakatoshi's partner, you're obligated to join us."

Semi crossed his arms and glared at Tendou, "What he means to say is, would you like to join us outside for the first snow?"

Now he had all three Shiratorizawa third years staring at him, waiting for an answer. With a flick of his eyes, he could see that Tendou was right. Small white flurries were lightly drifting through the air, twirling and twisting to the wind's carelessly conducted dance. And in the gentle glow of the streetlamps, they were more ethereally beautiful.

"I'd love to," he answered.

Tendou let out a whoop and before Semi could say anything else, Tendou grabbed onto his arms and dragged him away, shouting, "Last one down is a deflated volleyball!"  

"Should we go?" Ushijima asked, but Moniwa had already leapt off the bed. He held out an expectant hand and curled his fingers, grinning widely. Gradually, Ushijima set his palm onto his, and Moniwa pulled him up. At this point, Moniwa's hand had thawed out from his winter encounter, and Ushijima's hand was warm, fingertips and palm calloused from years of diligently playing volleyball.

This time, he wasn't afraid of freezing his hands.

He had Ushijima to keep them warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great holiday! And i hope your hands stay as warm as Moniwa's :)


End file.
